Kanako Clan
The Kanako Clan is one of the main clans of Yumakure; an OC village created by Osaki Suzuki of Deviantart. It's task is to create biological profiles of the surrounding mountainous areas and supply the village poisons and antidotes as well as basic ninja skills. 'History' 'Founding of the Clan' The Kanako clan was founded a few decades before the birth of Yumakure by a woman named Kokoro. She and her husband Akai had grown up together among the forest in the mountains and were the first to catalouge the animal and plant species of the region. The two of them grew to gain many friends who shared in the interest of catalouging the biological aspect of their home. A few decades later (Kokoro was in her late 40's), the first Yumakage gained knowledge of their work and formed an alliance with them. The first Yumakage gave the group a small section of the village to live and work in in exchange for the wealth of knowledge of the plant and animal life of the area. Kokoro agreed to these terms and had her group moved to the village. Their name came several years later when the second Yumakage needed a name to put in the records. It was debated by the kage and his advisors and the name Kanako was decided upon based on an exctinct plant variety named as such. 'Early Stages' In the early stages of the clan's development, the distinctive yellow eyes and purple hair surfaced. A child of Kokoro, Kanami, had a strange genetic birth defect that discolored her hair and eyes. Another child of one of the other families also had a daughter born with the discoloration of the hair and eyes. As the children of the original founders grew up they became close to eachother and married, causing the strange purple hair and yellow eyes to circulate. A few years passed and Yumakure grew bigger and grew the need to have more protection and support from the people of the village. The newer Kanako clan gladly stepped up and began to develop poisons for the ninja's to use. With the developmenet of poisons, a need for antidotes was called for and the production of them also surfaced. Through the next several years they became a stable minor clan of the village. 'Pre Naruto' I am using a konoha timeline reference for this. When Hiruzen Sarutobi first became hokage, Yumakure had become a decent sized village. The clan had also grown in size and become one of the villages more usefull, prominent clans. They had developed a good sorce of able ninja's and income for the village as well as a valuable resorce to other villages as well. The clan has helped stabilize the village. 'Abilities' 'Kekkei Genkai' The only blood line trait the Kanako Clan has is a heightened controll over their chakra based on other ninja's and a quicker regeneration of it. 'Fighting style' 'Murasaki Ryū' A combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu. The taijutsu is based around fighting with your fists and poisoned senbon and needles. The ninjutsu is based on water and wind jutsu that disperses the clan's poison onto the enemy. It is very blunt and effective. 'Murasaki Doku' Mi, Uma, Saru A jutsu that makes solid poison spikes in the ground. If anyone touches it they get poisoned by any number of the clan's poisons. 'Doku o Owari' Hitsuji, Saru, Tori The clan's most powerful jutsu. It disperses the clan't strongest poison into the air around the enemy as inhalable droplets. The poison stays in the air for up to 10 minutes depending on how much chakra is devoted to it. 'Tradidion' 'Naming' When a child is born the mother is the one to name it. If it is a girl, the name usually starts with a K and usually has an O or an A in it. If it is a boy, the name usually starts with an A and usually has another A or an I in it. 'Marrige' Women are told to marry outside of the clan for greater biodiversity later on down the line while men can stay within the clan for marriage if given permission by the head of house to do so. To get married you have to ask the head of house, he/she has to approve of the person the clansmen/women is wanting to marry. 'Children' They grow up with their parents and when they turn 6 they live in a group home for a 2 years and train to become either ninjas biologists or medics. Those with exceptional skills in the fighting arts are sent to the schools as early as age 4 to train there. 'Jobs' They typically work in poisons, anti-venoms and antidotes to various things. They do a lot of biological studies on poisonous creatures and their non poisonous relatives. There are four ninja divisions; Poisons and Antidotes, Reaserch, Medical, Field Reaserch and Studies. 'Poisons and Antidotes' These people are the ones to store, develop and distribute all of the posions and antidotes of the clan. This is the hardest job becuase one scew up and your a dead duck, er, ninja. Basic Uniform 'Reaserch' The reaserch division are basically the librarians of the clan. They are the record keepers, official biological book makers and important document keepers.Basic Uniform 'Medical' These people are your typical ninja doctors. The only difference is the Kanako clan knowledge of poisons and antidotes.Basic Uniform 'Field Reasearch and Studies' These ninja's are the ones that physically go and get what ever poisonous things are needed. They do surveys on the land and creatures and keep biological jounals about their findings.Basic Uniform Category:Clans